Locked in the Starboard Cells
by XKittyKatKatyX
Summary: About a pirate who kidnaps an unwilling young girl. Will she learn to love him and his drunken ways?
1. Kidnaped

**-DISCLAIMER- I'm not a famous author or anything, but I hope that you will go ahead and read my story! **

**-DISCLAIMER- This story will eventually involve adult/mature content - heuheuheu~… **

**Questions? Comments? Feel free to message me! In advance, this is a story about pirates. It has nothing to do with AC or POTC, but it was inspired by an RP that I did with an old friend once... Ah, the glory days! Either way, I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

"Oi mate! Looks like we missed the sweetest thing in the shop ova 'ere!" Says the first of the two grimy men who broke into my family's bakery, pointing at me. Even more unsettling than the previous statement is how they were dressed. They seemed to bathe less than most of the drunken homeless folk around the village. Another addition to their strange demeanor was their dress. Both of them wore tattered garments, and one man, the older of which, even seemed to have a couple teeth knocked out and long, jagged scars on his arms that appeared to be the result of a cutlass, perhaps.

"Come 'ere, little missy. You'll make ah fine treat for tha young masta' tonigh'! He always seems ta fancy the younger ones... Heh heh heh..." The second, older man says as he grabs my arm and pulls me away from my widowed father.

Poor Father. Just trying to keep us fed, he was. Mum died two years ago of what the others have been calling the Plague of Tyranny. Funny thing, it is. Seems to only be hittin' the mothers in the town... I was all he had left. Mum wasn't lucky enough to have any other children, not besides I.

Although, I wasn't much help to Father. I'd mostly spend my days on the pier to watch the fish frolic about. I regret it now, and wish I had spent more time baking with him... Either way, he was always so nice to me. He always would tell me how I was as gorgeous as mum, how much I looked like her.

I have my mother's build. I guess you could say that I eat too much of Father's sweets. I have my mother's grey-blue eyes that change with the sky and wild blonde hair that I keep in a rebelliously messy bun, contrary to everyone's nagging at me to keep my wild mane concealed within a boring bonnet. I've always been teased for my chest - since I've had one at least. All the boys in the market center called me "Melons"... Until I threw rocks at them.

"Ya 'ere me, lass?! Get yer lazy ass up!" His profanity jars me out of my daze as he yanks me away from Father's grip.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME!" I screech whilst I thrash about.

"Ooh, a wild one! Master loves those..." The younger man growls in my ear as he forces my hands behind my back, bounding them tight. Before I even have time to retort, he uses his dexterity to gag me, then bind my feet fast to each other. I make restricted screams behind the gag before one of the men gives me a good slap.

"SHUT YER WHORE MOUTH!" Commands the younger man as he blindfolds me, then hoists me over his shoulder and whisks me out of my warm home and into the cold night, where the large drops of tropical rain pelt us harshly. I hear the familiar sound of cobblestone turning into sand as he runs onto the beach... Which is accompanied by the sound of cannons. I feel hot tears flood my eyes and soak into the fabric that is hindering my vision.

"Knock the lass out and put her in the large starboard cell... you know the one," says a new voice. I try to protest in anguished screams as my blindfold becomes increasingly hot and salty with my tears. I'm flung onto the ground, accompanied with the thuds and clangs of other bags hitting the wet sand. Now I'm sure of what they are: Pirates. The bags are filled with stolen food and valuables, no doubt. When I least expect it, I get bashed on my head, feinting almost immediately.

I wake up on a worn wooden floor, my bondage ((not that type, pervert)) completely gone. In front of me, a glass of wine with a loaf of my father's bread, and beyond that, hefty metal bars with a buff and salty man watching me.

"Master said for me to welcome you to the Stargazer. As the name might imply, we only pillage at night. He said for you to eat, too," The brawny man says with his arms crossed.

"I don't drink." I defiantly state crossing my arms and pouting. The man shrugs and walks back up to what I assume is the storage area. Above that is probably the sleeping quarters and kitchen, then above deck, then the captain's quarters.

I look around at the other cells. It seems that I am the only prisoner here, and the rest of the cells are not as nice as mine, nor do they look as clean.

I then gaze around my own. It has a corner sectioned off with a curtain and what seemed to be a wardrobe hammered into the floorboards next to it. Is that area for changing maybe? In the center is a pile of blankets for me to sleep in. They look pretty plush, especially considering the fact that all the other cells are empty and only house one porthole, whilst mine houses two.

I quickly eat the bread. I'm famished from the chain of events that has happened to me. Halfway through, I feel a migraine begin to course its way through my head and nape.

Contrary to my earlier refusal to drink the alcoholic beverage, my thoughts waver. Maybe it will help to numb my migraine (I'm assuming it came from getting bashed last night when I was kidnapped.)

As soon as I begin to drink the red liquid, I spew it from my lips and begin to gag and cough from it's horrible burning sensation. Needless to say, my coughing fit has worsened my migraine. Its foul taste burns into my throat.

"How... Do they drink this?" I murmur dryly. My head continues to throb, so I wrap myself in some of the blankets from the pile and lay in the rest.

I've only been asleep for about an hour when I hear the sound of heavy boots plodding down the stairs. Thank the saints that my migraine has subsided, or else that sound would be hell.

Who I would see next would astonish me forever.


	2. Introductions

**Welcome to the 2nd chapter! 0 I'll be the first to say that I was extremely stumped about what to do in this chapter... I knew how I wanted to start it, but the question before me was this: To have her as a xxx toy, to be lonely and cuddle her, or what I DID choose with the help of my Best Friend ^\\\^ Even afterwards I was trying to decide whether to have it voiced by our female protagonist, or if I should have it voiced by out new male antagonist... Hehehe, I hope you tolerate the decision I made! She even helped me with the plot whilst we were at the pool! Thanks bestie! :*  
**

**Please enjoy!h**

* * *

I continue to hear the pounding down the steps before a tall, thin figure appears before me. It's a man. He has broad shoulders, but they don't match the rest of his thin - but muscular - body. His lazily half- buttoned - and uneven at that - shirt shows his tan skin and toned muscles. He didn't seem to have much body hair. His face looked to be in a permanent scowl, and his hazel eyes were somewhat sunken in and had dark circles under them. The bottle in his hand and the flask tied around his neck by a strand of leather signified that he was probably drunk. His stringy brown hair hung down into his face, a red handkerchief tying into a cap. He had a belt that fell low on his hips, and it had many little pockets and satchels sewn to it. The weathered jacket he was wearing and the long thin sword at his waist signified that he was probably the Captain. Not to mention the expensive looking gun in the waistband of his pants...

"..." He pulled a key out of his satchel and unlocked the door to my cell. I sat up as he silently walked over to me. He immediately grabbed my forearm and yanked me up. He began to stumble around me in a drunken circle. The fact that he was looking at me, at my body made me stiff, except for my trembling hands. I became even more nervous as he began to poke my body. Unintentionally, I was making small whimpering sounds.

"So this is it?" He scoffed. I could smell the strong odor of liqueur on his breath. I recoil a bit from the smell, although alcohol smelled better than what most of the other men smelled like... Ehk.

"What do you mean, 'is this it'?... Why did you kidnap me?" I back up a bit, but he only steps closer than before.

"I'm just teasing you lass... You're my twenty-first birthday present of course! I asked my men to fetch me the most beautiful women in the village. On the beach, after they knocked you out, a few more of my men brought up more gals... They all concluded that you were the most beautiful little virgin of them... What's your name, and how old are you?" His English is pretty good, considering that he is both drunk and a pirate.

"... Elinore Garbett, sixteen." I answer quietly, extremely uncomfortable, "A-and yourself?"

"Heh, funny you ask. I am James Matheson, the proud captain of the ship Stargazer. This ship was originally part of the British Navy, but my Grandfather stole it, and rightly so. They owed him. I'm twenty one and I love booze and sweets, have ever since I was about eight. I obviously come from a proud line of pirates, and of course, I am the best one yet! Did I mention I threw this room together just for you in about an hour? It was so difficult to tear out the bars that were between the two rooms that now make this one... And to screw down that damned dresser! I hope its to your liking, although, since it was made by me, I'm sure you'll fancy it!"

"You're quite conceited aren't you. What about facilities?" I say with a bright red blush. He throws me a bucket.

"Well, I am pretty great... Use that then pour it out the porthole. Works the same as a bedpan. Oh, and here," he mumbles tossing me a cloth, bar of oatmeal soap, and then handing me a metal vase filled with water and a rope, saying, "I've heard how prissy women can be and all that. Use the rope to tie that to the bars so that it don't spill everywhere. I'll check on you an awful lot, so just tell me if it needs to be refiled."

"Thank you..." I whisper sheepishly. I'm still terrified...

"Welcome home, my pretty little Ellie," He states my new name gruffly and pulls me into a hug. His body is warm from the drinking, and his hands are ever so slowly moving lower and lower down my back to caress my waist, where I start to shiver, then my hips, where he begins to breathe more heavily... It's making me much to uncomfortable, so I harshly knee his sensitive spot and he falls on the floor with a girly shriek.

"B-bitch!" He grumbles as he regains his composer and stands, "You better be glad that I like people with feisty attitudes... Uhg... I'll be right back with some food and drink for us... Goddamn, you're stronger than you look..." He begins to walk off, and it's obvious that I hurt him by his gate... Even though he seems to be trying to hide it. I can't help but let out a giggle from seeing the sight.

As he leaves, I realize that it's probably the best time to relieve myself, so I quickly take the bucket behind the curtain and use it for its purposes. Once I finished, I dumped my fecal matter out the porthole with disgust. Home, of course, wasn't advanced, but I found this disgusting.

I set the bucket down at about the same time that James walks back down; his arms filled with various foods, two goblets, and three bottles of various alcoholic nature.

"Here we are. And you better find the common courtesy to never harm me again." He sits next to me and stares.

"What?"

"... Nothing."

"So staring at me is nothing? Is there something on my face?"

"No. You just... Never mind."

"No! Tell me!"

He laughs at my persistence before continuing his speech with his seemingly permanent scowl,"I... Just was admiring you." He says it with hesitation, but I figure that it's the best answer I can get from him.

"May we eat now?"

"Of course. You must be hungry" He said as he dished us both equal shares of food, "And what might the young lass wish to drink?"

"Er... The weakest drink you have?"

"But Ellie! It's no fun unless you're a bit tipsy..."

"What might you imply as 'it'?"

"Hahaha! I think you know exactly what I mean."

"NO! I just got on this damned ship that's taking me to heaven know's where! I don't know anything about you! What makes you think I'd dare even let you touch me?!"

"Psh. Fine. Have some white wine, it's the weakest I brought down with me." He says as he begins to drink straight from a giant whiskey bottle.

I eat, watching him, wondering what event in his life has made him numb his senses with booze? As I look at him, I can see sorrow in his eyes, a longing for something. It couldn't just be sex, it had to be something more. Something that has haunted him for the majority of his life.


	3. Realization

**Hey guys ^_^ Even worse writers block! I only knew one quote that I was gonna use... As I am sitting here playing with my cleavage pretending to have my boobs talk with my friend. God, I need a ding dong damn life. Anywho~ I hope you enjoy my story!**

* * *

As soon as we finish eating, he pushes me down and begins to kiss up my nape. Nearby, all three bottles of booze are now lying empty on the floor... and I am only responsible for a sip or two of it.

He begins to place sloppy, drunken kisses on my neck as he presses closer and closer into me. I feel my heart race more and more with every touch.

"Stop it..."

"Why must I?" He says in a slur.

"You're being a pervert..." I feel tears sting my eyes. He then gets off of me and stumbles to open the door.

"If you can't do the dirty, then you must clean the dirty!" He yells before stumbling above deck.

The door is still open, and assuming what he said, he wants me to clean the ship. Unfortunately for him, I don't know exactly what he wants me to clean or have anything to clean with. I walk up dark stairwells, staring at the cobwebs without much thought. Suddenly, I run into a... Clothed wall? No, it's just a muscular boy with dark hair and brown eyes. He's about my age, and handsome enough, I guess...

"My apologies miss!... Oh wait, are you that drunken excuse for a captain's toy? I wouldn't be out of your cage if I was you. Great one for the whippin's, he is. I hope to take that damned bloke's place soon... I'd be much better than him. And I'd treat you well, beautiful~... What's your name girl?"

"Elinore."

"I'm Johnathan. You better back to your cage, Sweetheart. Judging by the sound of those heavy footsteps, he's coming back down to get you."

"But-" I can't say more. He rushes me down the stairs and back to my cell before disappearing.

I wait in my cell for a couple of minutes before my captor drunkenly stumbles back down the stairs holding something red and black that seemed to be very lacy. As soon as he walked into my cell it was thrown at me.

"Change into that and then we'll talk," he said with a slur.

I quickly went behind the curtain and put on the lacy frock. It was a low-cut dress that barely stopped above my nipples. It had a breathtakingly tight corset, and it stopped at my knees. It also had a huge bustle. I felt that if i bent over, my breasts would spill out.

As soon as I walk out, he grabs me.

"Mmh... Look at that sexy dress... It's perfect. I can not wait to see you clean in that," He whispers seductively in my ear. The smell of his breath implies that he has probably had more liqueur. "Here," He hands me a bucket and a scrub brush, which I obediently used to clean the floor.

"You know sir, you should really stop all that drinking. It will kill you at a young age." I say, holding my breasts in with one hand and scrubbing with the other.

"I know..." He murmurs with a serious tone. I figure that it's best to not ask.

"... Why are you keeping me?"

"As a toy, not to mention the fact that I need an heir to take over the ship at my death."

"So I'm just... Your own personal prostitute?"

"I wouldn't put it like that!"

"So you love me?"

"No. Love isn't real."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that love isn't real. Everyone breaks apart! People only end up hurting each other!"

"James, I won't hurt you..." I can feel myself falling for him, wanting to mend his broken heart.

"DON'T LIE YOU WHORE!" He smacks me, then straddles me, holding me down, "LOVE DOES NOT EXIST!"

"Shh... Shh, James..." I'm able to lift him off of me. He's a complete wreck, sobbing pitifully. I hold him close, letting him sob on my shoulder. I stroke his back and he eventually stops crying.

"Don't you dare try to make me love you," he mumbles before walking away as if nothing ever happened.

I can only hope to one day mend his broken heart, but for now I'm stuck in this slutty little dress.


	4. Sexuality

**HELLO MY BISCUITS! I'm so sorry for not uploading sooner . I was busy moving into my new house... Anywho~ I'm so glad that all of you like my story! It's a big compliment ;3; LOVE YOU GUYS!**

* * *

I wake in the same frock I was originally put in.  
"I completely despise and loathe this dress in every way possible..." I mumble.  
"Really? I think that it's QUITE flattering... Oh, if only Captain would let me wear it... He's so gorgeous, don't you think?!" Says a freakishly falsetto voice. From what I can see in the dim light, it appears to be a male figure. "Oh, I absolutely ADORE Captain! He's sooo handsome and beautiful in every way! If only he would accept a fair maiden like me..." He puts his hand on his forehead and thrusts out his bottom, bending his knees as his eyes glimmer at me. "Although... He wants an heir... And I cannot bear his wonderful children..." He whimpers.  
"A-are you not a male?!" I question.  
"Oh, no. I'm a lady trapped in this... Male cage." He giggles. "My name is Lucas, but I prefer my natural name: Tiffany!" He strides - no, STRUTS - over to me.  
"But... You're a man..."  
"I want to change my sex! I hate being stuck in this pitiful body!" He whines as he looks at me.  
"... You're... A homosexual?!" I almost feinted... Half from this DAMNED corset and half from what he... She? Just said. Homosexuals in this time are... Unheard of... Unclean...  
"Oh... I wish I was as pretty as you... But... You must be lonely stuck down here all the time! Let us be friends! I'm usually stuck with the tasks down here..." He pouts.  
"O-okay..." I stammer.  
"Eeekkkk!" He squeals excitedly then reaches through the bars and takes my hands, bouncing a little bit to express his excitement. "We shall be the best of friends! We shall always gossip and chit chat and carry on!" He pulls me closer, and I can see his profile. He has caramel colored hair that reaches down to his waist and soft brown eyes. He looked surprisingly clean compared to the other men and a rather feminine shape, considering. He was thin and somewhat small. His handkerchief was tied around his neck in a bow and the fingers that pressed against mine were surprisingly well manicured and clean.  
"Alright... Tiffany..."  
"You're so kind!" He takes the keys from his waist and opens my door, coming in to converse with me. "So... Has the Captain drowned you in his large stash of rum and whiskey?" He lays on his stomach and puts his hands on my arms, looking up at me.  
"Yes... Although I refused it..."  
"How are you still alive?! That's practically all he has on this ship..." He scoffs. "I find it rather distasteful and disgusting..."  
"So do I, which is why I refuse to drink it..."  
"I think we might have some water... I'll check for you at meal time." He smiles at me.  
"Thank you Tiffany."  
He sits up and hugs me. "Can we speak, woman to woman?"  
"S-sure?"  
"Is there anyone you fancy? I fancy the Captain... Then again, who doesn't!?" He pulls me into the pillows with him and giggles. "What about you?"  
"I... I guess I like the Captain... But he always seems so sad... Broken..."  
"He is..." He furrows his brow. "His father abused his mother... He killed her..." He purses his lips. "They say that he did it because his father didn't believe in love... Isn't that so sad?! And on top of that, he had to watch his mother die!" His eyes fill with tears.  
"Th-that's terrible..." I tear up too, and we hug each other.  
Suddenly, a loud voice breaks us up.  
"LUCAS!" It's Jonathan. "What are you doing with my lady?!"  
"YOUR lady?! And we all know that I'M a lady too!" He pouts, hugging me. "I made a friend, if you must know!"  
"Get away from her." He walks in and tosses Tiffany off of me. He yelps as he cracks his head against the bar, then tears fill his eyes.  
"You hurt hi-... Her..." I pout. "That wasn't very nice..."  
"HE... He was all over you! And you're mine! I shall save you from that bastard drunk the first chance I have... Mark my words..." He leaves us, locking Tiffany in my prison with me.  
"A-are you okay?!" I take him in my arms and look over his head. "Oh... You're bleeding..." I take the hem of my dress and hold it against the injury on Tiffany's head.  
"Y-yes... He does that a lot! It hurts!" She cries. Once the flow stops, I hug him. "You should lay down." I gently help him to my bed so that he might rest. "It looks painful..." I stroke his hair away from his face.  
About an hour later, someone comes crashing down the stairs, and I gasp in surprise. It's James... And I'm not surprised by his drunken fall.  
"James!" I screech for him, but he isn't conscience. Soon enough, Jonathan comes down the stairs with a smirk and tosses him in the cage with Tiffany and I.  
"Silly wench! He isn't drunk, I pushed him! Don't worry, my little lark... We shall have our fun soon enough!"  
And with that, he vanishes.


	5. Imprissoned

I bite my nails nervously as I look at the two men, both still unconscious the next day. I rock back and forth.

"Nhg... What do I do... Wait..." A more pressing matter comes to mind - facilities. I flush bright red. "No no no... Don't think about this now!" I tell myself as I cover my face.

James was crouched in a corner, cuddling a bottle of booze as he hiccuped in his sleep.

Tiffany is laying on his... Her... Whatever... Side, sucking... It's thumb. It is also making rather sensual noises in It's sleep, as in moaning and such. "J-James! Not there...this is... Too much..." It starts to snore once again.

James scowled as he started awake. "How the hell did I end up here" he muttered between swigs of booze.

"Jonathan... He-he kicked you down the stairs... He started a mutiny!" I look him over. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I say with the tone of a concerned mother.

Tiffany starts to yell. "JAMES! PLEASE! I'M ABOUT TO EXPLOODEEEE!"

"... Hold that thought, sir."

I sigh and walk over to... It.

"Tiffany..." I tap it's shoulder lightly.

It is a rather deep sleeper, and continues It's really odd and perverted dream. "Please be gentle with my lady parts. They're rather delicate you know."

I pull back, rather disgusted, before trying again, but a bit harsher.

It's eyes flutter open in the most unladylike way possible. "Eh..? WH-WHAAT?! Why isn't the captain on top of me?!" It sees the very person it is talking about. "Oh...hello." It waves, fluttering It's fingers innocently.

I sigh in disgust. "... Well, we're all locked in here and Jonathan is taking over the ship. What do you propose that we do about that?"

"Whashappenin...?" he slurred drunkenly.

"Mutiny, eh?" Tiffany scoffs and stands up, straightening it's pants as if it were a skirt. "Not a problem. Fetch me a sword! There should be one here somewhere..."

"Tiffany, we have to get out of the cell first..." I state bluntly.

"Which is why I need a sword!" It yells, with an insane gleam in It's eyes.

"There isn't a sword inside the cell..." I yank the bottle away from the ca- former captain. "We have this, though..."

"Now how do you suppose I am to pick a lock with that?" Tiffany scowls. A lady, but a warrior. That is what it must think of itself.

I sigh. "Well we don't have a sword, do we?" I smash the glass against the bars, pick up a thin piece of broken glass, going to work on the lock.

Eventually, I cut my hand. I wince and tears brim my eyes.

Tiffany is preoccupied with staring at James and admiring his masculinity.

"Hey whyd ya steal ma booze?!" James stood shakily and wound up falling over.

"James, calm down... I was trying to pick a lock... You need to sober up anyways..." I walk over to him.

"I wan' ma booze" he complained and stroked my leg gently. "S-so soft..."

I back away a little bit as it continues to watch. "N-not now, James..." Drops of blood fall to the ground.

He grinned a bit. "Psh nows the besstimeee" he slurred and fixed himself so he could cuddle my leg.

"N-no it's not!" I protest.

"Captain! What about meeeeee?!" Tiffany exclaims, glomping him.

"Eh...?" He shook tiffany off. "Thorry..." He grinned "I'm not gayyyy..." He cuddles me some more.

I hold my hand, which continues to bleed.

"Exactly! Allow me to carry your children!" It still believes it is a woman.

"Heh... Yer bleeden eh?" He gently licks the blood away and looks at Tiffany. "Butcha gotta dick" he pointed out.

I blush when he licks my hand. "What are you doing?"

"Cleanin the blood" he hiccuped.

"Captain! I am a lady!" Tiffany scoffs. "Be that way. None of you are receiving my assistance, and against Jonathan and the crew, you're going to need it..."

"Well sorrreee but i dont swing that way" he hiccuped again and threw up on me.

I kick him off of me. "You're absolutely disgusting!" I walk to Tiffany. "I'm sorry that he's like this... I think you're a lady." I try to butter... him? Her? Up.

James yelped and chuckled. "I like em feisty..."

Tiffany rolls its eyes, and takes the shards of glass. It manages to unlock the door to the cell. It grabs a sword and looks it over. "It'll have to do...come now! Let's mutinize the mutineers!" It glares at James.

He stood and lazily followed stealing the booze lying in the hallway.

I sigh and cover my chest uncomfortably. Having just a few see me in this ridicules getup was enough...

"I need you two to cover me for a moment," Tiffany says, running off and disappearing.

"Get me some clothes while you're at it!" I pout as Tiffany runs off. I take the bottle out of the drunken man's hand. "You don't need any more of this." I smash it on the ground. "It turns even the most respectable of men into vile creatures unworthy of any pleasure of the world. It makes you immoral and brash... Also you soiled me far worse then I already was!" I put my hands on my hips.

About fifteen minutes later, gunfire can be heard. Fast gunfire. Impossibly fast.

"What on earth?!" I drag the half-awake James behind the changing curtain.

Tiffany is welding a mini gun, and firing warning shots into the air at at barrels and such. "I would really hate to have to find a new crew, boys! What a shame...you're all quite handsome!" It yells.

I peek from behind the curtain. "In all heavens blazing..." My eyes widen. "I wish I could do that..."

Tiffany fires close to Jonathan - a bit too close for comfort. It looks calm and composed for once, with a killing machine in It's hands.

I yelp and pull the drunken man to my chest instinctively before blushing bright red. I look at the sexually confused man in awe. In this nature, his long hair flowing in the breeze, he looked almost... Natural?

"Now, mutineers...shall we unmutinize this ship?" It asks, "if you say no..." It looks at the minigun. "Either yes or yes."

Everyone looks around nervously. Everyone... Except Jonathan. I can hear his voice ring out in anger.

Tiffany pulls out a musket from seemingly nowhere, and shoots Jonathan with that. "James has to make me first mate after this..." It mutters.

I hear Jonathan laugh, a gunshot, then silence. I feel my eyes fill with tears. "H-he's dead..."

However, maybe he's not? Tiffany will let the captain take care of Jonathan, most likely. "Well? Back to work!" It yells.

James drunkenly stumbles upstairs. This is by far the worst I've seen him."Hehee" he stood up and grabbed his smashed bottle. "Y'know... They dun call me capain fer nuthin'!" he smashed the bottle over Jonathan's head before throwing him overboard.

"So? Am I first mate now? Pllleaaase can I be first mate!" Tiffany jumps up and down in excitement.

"Fiiine..." He grinned, "You earned it." he coughed up some more whiskey.

I cough after following you two up. "Can I please have something... Less slutty... To change into?"

He took off his surprisingly clean shirt an handed it to me.

"YES!" Tiffany glomps James. "Thank you~"

"Uhm..." He was starting to sober up and awkwardly patted her back.

"Just a shirt?! That would show more than I already am!"

He sighed. "Well I can't give you my pants, now can I?" He gestured to show that he had nothing on underneath his pants.

I smack him. "You are absolutely disgusting and repulsive!"

"Oi! Y-you know I don't usually..." He winced.

"How should I know?! I've barely let you touch me in the, what is it, four days I've been on your ship... KIDNAPPED, I might add?!"

Tiffany awkwardly backs away, and starts to yell at the crew.

"I'm not the one that kidnapped you, y'know! It wasnt my idea!" He yelled back, now completely sober.

"Yes it was, IMBECILE! I was your 21st birthday present?! Family tradition?! For your pleasure and enjoyment and whatnot?!"

"Yeah. Not. My. Idea." He protested. "And if I had been sober I would've never touched you!" He shouted.

"If you had been sober you would've... Uh..." I can feel myself losing the battle and I shut up. "James... What happened to you? It's obvious that this is how you drown your sorrow..." I put the shirt on over the slutty dress.

"N...Nevermind what happened to me. It's not important." He shook his head with a sigh. "Just... Booze is all I have at this point."

Tiffany shows up behind him unexpectedly, throwing It's arms around his neck. "You have mee, Captain!"

"U-uhm... I thought I told you I wasnt gay..."

"Even so, captain," it says. "First mate!... And friend?"

"Well yes. First mate and friend," He chuckled.

I cough, reminding them of my presence.

He sighed and stood up straight. "Alright. What do we do now...?"

"You're the Captain. You decide." I cuddle the shirt, still warm from his body.

He huffed softly "I don't remember what happened so I need to be told."

"There was a mutiny. You think my legs are soft. You're Captain again."

"Because of me!" Tiffany pipes in. The gun it used was rather advanced for the time.

"Alright then. Somebody head to the main deck to scope the area."

I look to Tiffany. "I'm not going out in this. I refuse."

"Alright then first mate. You go. I need to finish down there..."

He walks us back down to my cell.

I look him in the eyes as Tiffany leaves. "James, please tell me what happened..."

He sighed softly and sat down on the floor. "To put it bluntly my parents hated each other. My father beat my mother but would always say he loved her. I don't believe in love anymore. Not if its like that," he scowled. "I got into my fathers booze one day and it took away the pain. So I continued. It's gotten to the point where I can't live without it. The pain just comes right back..."

I sit next to him. "James..." I take his hand in mine. "That isn't love..."

"Well then... What is it..." He asked shyly as he looked down.

"You'll understand when you feel it."


	6. Emotions

**hi guys! How are you? I'm so glad you all enjoy my story! That makes me so happy. I hope you continue to enjoys this!**

* * *

The next day starts with a loud bang, and the ship shakes. "A ship! Another ship! And we've been hit!" I hear some of the crew members yell as I bang my head into the bars of my cell.

"O-ow..." I mumble.  
There's clammoring on deck, and some yells, "CUT SHORT!" Also thuds, cannons, and gunfire.  
A woman with black hair treads down the stairs. "A woman prisoner?! You're safe now, come with me!"  
"I'm not in any- AH!" She opens my cell and yanks me away.  
"Lucas!" Someone yells out. "Where are you?!"  
Tiffany comes over, and knocks the woman with Ellie out. "Hide!" It says, voice full of genuine fear. It runs along below deck, hiding behind some barrels.  
I look around, and - noticing I might be short enough to fold up in the dresser drawer - climb in there.  
About an hour or so later, the clamor stops.  
"Ellie, hit me. In the balls. As hard as you can. Please. Make it look like I'm useless and dead." Tiffany says pleadingly.  
I climb out of the drawer and walk over to him.  
"What happened?" I put my hand on his shoulder gently and give it a loving pat.  
"She's here..." Tiffany repeats over and over, soon enough covering it's ears. "She's here!"  
"Shh... Shhh..." I take the ascot from around his neck and tie his hair into a cap with it. I also rip off part of my - new and less showy - dress and wrap it around his head to form a makeshift eyepatch.  
"Shh... Tiffany... Come here... I'll protect you..." I hug his thin body tight.  
"Oh Lucas~!" Someone sings, coming down below the deck. A woman with long, strawberry blonde hair and a pink and purple color scheme for her attire appears. She also carries a light pink... gun? It was freaky-looking. A belt of bullets came out of it.  
"Lu~casss!"  
"I'm so sorry, mate..." I whisper as I push Tiffany into the wall and begin to gently kiss him.  
The woman comes around, and shoots the nearby barrels. "Lucas! Is that another wife?!"  
"Another?" I dock a fake accent. "We both know I'm his one and only..." I purr as I continue to kiss him.  
The woman hits me away. "You are quite dumb... My name is Alice. I am his thirteenth wife, and my crew is his concubine."  
"Fine." I pull off his eyepatch and the scarf off his head. "But I'm afraid... That his boat no longer docks that port." I cross my arms. "It's not my fault that all the women he dated ruined him. That they wouldn't ever show him true love."  
... Is everyone on this ship a broken bastard except me?  
"Hand him over." Alice says, gesturing and pointing the gun at me. "Now."  
"Her. You mean her." I hug Tiffany's arm. "No."  
Alice throws something odd at us. It turns into a cage.  
"... Again..." I sit on the floor of it, looking up at her. "It hasn't even been a week, and I'm kidnapped... Again..." I sigh.  
"You should have let me go," Tiffany says. Alice comes up behind him and cuts his hair.  
"Stop! Stop it!" I hug Tiffany. "Please?!" I feel tears brim my eyes.  
Why is the world such a cruel place? I burry my face into Tiffany as I sob. There's too much pain in the world for one little girl like me... I'm only sixteen, and kidnapped onto a ship... And I learn what the world's really like. How hurtful others are... Honestly, Tiffany was probably old enough to be my father... No one would realize that, though. Not with my body.  
"Lucas. It's Lucas."  
Alice clears her throat. "Darling, now you're part of our crew...enjoy yourself. He's quite a tiger in bed."  
"Don't speak of it..."  
I pull away from him. "N-no! I don't want that! I don't want any of that! Enjoyment for me would mean getting off these damned ships and going home!" I sob, covering my face.  
"Alice, She's not part of this."  
"Of course not."  
Even so, Alice begins to drag the us away.  
I sit in the floor of the cage, hugging my knees to myself as we're dragged away.  
"Wh-what about James?... Is he alright?!"  
"They'll leave him alone. He's not of interest to them..."  
"Then why do I have to come too?!"  
"I don't know! I don't know what's going on, okay?! I just thought today was going to be a normal day! I thought I was done with this life!" It suddenly lashes out.  
I blink the tears from my eyes. "I-I'm sorry... For everything..." I close my eyes and take shaky breaths, terrified of... Of everything. I want to go back home... Be with my dad... That's all I want... And for James to be safe...  
I hear the heavy thudding of Jame's footsteps. He stumbled into the room and saw them "Ellie! Tiffany! What in bloody hell is going on?!"  
"JAMES!" I shriek. "James please! Please help us!"  
Tiffany remains silent. Alice pulls out her cutlass.  
"Who the hell are you and what the FUCK are you doing on my ship..." He growled to her.  
"Kill me if you want, but not anyone else!" I cry out.  
"No Ellie!" He shakes his head and pulls out a dagger from his pocket. "Now what the hell do you want?!"  
"I'll let the girl go if you give me your..."  
"I'm the first mate, Alice."  
"If you give me your first mate without a fight."  
"Not gonna happen. These two ladies belong with me. Take the gold. Take the secondary ship. But you won't take my crew." He protectively stands in front of the cage.  
I take Tiffany's hand in mine. "Your past mistakes have made you who you are today. Be proud of them. Be proud of who you are. Be who you want to be. Be what comes natural to you." I whisper to him.  
"Lucas is MY husband! Along with the man of our crew! He belongs to us, and we want him back. We need him back! Where else shall we find a gunman as skilled?"  
"Let HER choose her fate." I scowl at Alice.  
"I've had enough!" Alice takes out her machine gun. She's about to shoot James, when Tiffany takes her own cutlass and points it at her neck. "Don't you fucking dare..."  
I sit in the cage with my eyes shut tight. I don't want to see this...  
At this point, I hear James take his dagger and slice Alice's fingers off: the ones gripping the machine gun, most likely. I feel even more tears brimming my eyes and I get scared. I peek through my hands.  
James sighs and takes the gun easily. "Now get off my ship!" he growls.  
Alice shrieks as the gun, and her fingers, fly out of her hands. She looks absolutely enraged. "Lucas, don't listen to him! What are you doing?! Don't you want to see your wives?! Or your children!" It's eyes widen. "I promised them they would see you today. All of them." It hesitates, and lowers the sword for a moment. Alice then takes it back from him and stabs him in the chest. "You always cared for them..." She says, chuckling softly.  
"TIFFANY!" He takes his dagger and quickly slices her neck with it. "Cover your eyes Ellie!" He yelled and held her down as he cut her open.  
"NO!" I shriek. I shiver as I burry my head in my skirts. One of my hands feels around for Lucas, but I can only feel warm blood.  
After he finished with Alice, he freed the us from the cage and helped me out before taking a look at... Him.. Her... It. I was stiff and refused to open my eyes.  
The other members of through crew hear commotion, and come running down. As in all of them. They each have unique guns, none of them like anything I had ever seen.  
James quickly tried to staunch the bleeding and huffed as he had to tear up its clothes to use as bandages. I shiver and burry my face into James' torso.  
"Hand over our captain. Now," one of them says. A woman with short black hair and silver eyes, along with an x shaped scar on her face. "Please." Her sword is different as well. It's large, almost bigger than her, and the thingies below the blade but above the hilt can be adjusted into a gun.  
He pats my head. "Tiffany is gonna be alright..." He stood and shook his head. He grabbed Tiffany's gun and shot them all. "Now. Get. Off. My. SHIP!"  
Some of them Dodge, and some reflect, and the small minority are hit. "Please." She repeats. "I'm not easy to kill, you know." A cannonball hits the side of the ship again.  
He growled and continued shooting them until the majority were down for the count. He turned to me. "Take her and run. Hide somewhere" he points to Tiffany briefly.  
I nod, carrying Tiffany away as James continues to shoot at them. I hide us in a barrel, both of us being relatively short... And him being thin. "T-Tiffany... Can you hear me? You'll be alright..." I stroke her cheek. "You'll be okay..."  
It doesn't answer. All it can think about is it's children, There's about fifty of them in the other ship. "I should have never toyed with all those women..." It mutters.  
"Shhh... Shhh." I press on the wound to keep the blood in.  
"Ow! Don't touch it!" Tiffany yells, obviously irritated by me. I can hear James shriek outside the barrel after a shot is fired.  
Oh no..." I clear my throat. "I have to... It keeps the blood in." I hold her gently.  
"I don't care. Just don't touch it." Tiffany snarls, crossing it's arms and turning away.  
James took them out and sighed. "Tiffany don't be difficult."  
I hug James tight. "Are you okay?!"  
"Y-yeah... Just grazed by the bullet," he looked at the small wound and shrugged. "Not a big deal right now..."  
I nuzzle him. "I was so worried! I was scared!"  
"Its fine. Bring Tiffany. We're going to the second ship."  
I nod, a bit confused. "The Stargazer has a sister ship?"  
"Sort of... It's the cargo ship." He sighed. "But it would be safer there."  
I nod and carry Tiffany. "We're all covered in blood..."  
"Don't worry about that right now."  
"But it's gross... Not to mention that the images burn in my eyes when I see it..."  
"Don't worry about it right now Ellie!" He said as he unhooked the lifeboat.  
"You should have let them take me..." Tiffany says quietly, running it's fingers through it's now short hair.  
"No Tiffany. Now hurry. We'll get back to shore."  
"Lucas." It grumbles, getting onto the boat. It is unusually irritable and quiet.  
James sighs and gets in next to it.  
"Who do you want to be?" I take its hands in mine. "Just be who makes you happy..." I gently massage his hands in mine...  
James sighed and patted its back.  
It looks at the two ships with a sigh, and says nothing more.  
"Tif– Lucas. Please. You dont have to change yourself. Be whatever you want to be."  
"You're asking for a lot there, Captain," it points out. How can it consider itself a woman any longer? But how can it just forget about his families?  
"Yes I know I am... But its you that can decide what YOU want. Don't give a fuck about what we think. Just be YOU."  
"I'm sorry that you feel conflicted... Y-your wives are mostly dead... I'll take your children in... I'll raise them." I hold his hands in mine.  
"And I'll help!" he grinned, "I'll be that weird uncle that isnt related at all." he chuckled.  
"There's fifty in that ship, fifty in another, and fifty more back home," it says to us.  
"Holy Ship..." He said trying to lighten the mood.  
I groan about the horrible joke. "I'm sure some of then would love to be part of a crew you're in. Others are old enough to have a life by now, I'm guessing." I pat his knee.  
I groan about the horrible joke. "I'm sure some of then would love to be part of a crew you're in. Others are old enough to have a life by now, I'm guessing." I pat his knee.  
"Maybe..." It says, "Can I go back to being gay and quirky and weird now?" It asks innocently. "Oh, but what to do about my hair..."  
"Of course. And lots of women have short hair." He winked.  
"My hair is only to my shoulders." I pull my hair out of the disheveled bun.  
It starts to turn red, and starts to look down. "Th-They'll come back, you know..."  
"Well, I think we'll be ready next time." I pat it's knee.  
"Of course we will be!" He grins.  
I smile as I cuddle James.  
He chuckled and held me close as he patted Tiffany's shoulder. I nuzzle him sweetly. He cuddled back and hugged back.  
"How far is the other ship?"  
"Not far..." He used the paddle to row them to the next ship.  
"Okay..." I hold him.  
He smiled and kissed the top of my head and paddled for a good twenty minutes.  
"I can row too..."  
"If you like..." He hands me a paddle.  
"You'll tire yourself out..." I take a paddle and help him.  
He smiles at me, "Thanks Ellie." Soon they reached the boat and were greeted by the crew.  
We help Tiffany into bed to rest, then we go into the Captain's Quarters.  
He sighed and reclined in a chair, waving me over. I obediently come to him. He pulls me into a tight hug.  
"What are you doing?!" I stammer.  
"Nothing much, really..." He cuddles me closer and I fall into his lap.  
He buried his head in my neck and sighs softly.  
"James! Isn't this a bit... Risky?"  
"No. I mean, technically to everyone else youre my sexpet. But... I don't see you like that..." He shrugs. "I dont know what I feel towards you. It doesnt have a name... I just... Like being around you..." He sighs into my neck again.  
I smile. "I told you that you'd realize love when you saw it!" I hug him tight with a huge grin.  
"We're still covered in blood, you know..."  
"Mhm.." He sighs and nuzzles me. "Hmnn... I'm not supposed to be in love with my sexpet, but personally, I don't give a damn!"  
I giggle and stroke his hair. "It's alright."  
He cuddles me even more with yet another sigh.  
"You keep huffing and puffing!"  
"I'm tired," He laughed softly.  
"Here. I'll put you in bed... But you need to wash first." I grab a washbasin and cloth. "Come here."  
He blushes lightly and makes his way over to me. I unbutton his shirt with a bright red blush and start to wash his face and torso. He smiles sweetly and starts to undress me as well after he picked up a separate cloth.  
"H-hey..." I back away, "I can wash myself!" I stomp my foot.  
Tiffany pokes it's head in between us. "I see we're getting right into it, aren't we?" It winks, "Kids, don't try this at home."  
"It's faster this way," He smiles a bit. He looks over at Tiffany and shoos her away.  
"... F-fine..." I blush.  
He gently begins to wash the blood off of my face and neck, and I return the favor. As soon as he tries to disrobe me, though, I pull away.  
"Let me wash it." He still gently tries to pull my dress down.  
"No!... Well... Only if you give me something to wear..."  
"Of course." He hands me a robe.  
I quickly slip the dress of, and panic to get the robe on as quick as I can.  
He chuckles and finishes washing himself before putting on clean clothes.  
"Oh..." I turn away with a scowl. "I... Didn't need to see that..." ... Even though he is quite gifted...  
He laughed softly. "Sorry" he placed my freshly-washed, clean dress on a rack and handed me his shirt once again.  
"I think my eyes almost fell out of their sockets..." I put his shirt on and hand him his robe. "Be glad you have a long torso, or tonight you'd be getting quite a show..."  
He smiles and pats my head lightly, placing the robe back over my shoulders, "Don't get your knickers in a twist."  
"I'll quote you on this one when I say that I'm not wearing any..." I the strings of the robe.  
He laughed again. "It's an expression, love."  
"Oh, really? Is it?" I blush, and he ruffles my hair with a nod. I sigh. "Well, now that I've lost the room that you put all that hard work into, where do I sleep?"  
"In the Captain's Quarters, of course."  
"Y-you mean, with you?!"  
"Where else will you sleep...?"  
"But... You seemed so adamant on taking my virginity! P-promise?! And promise not to toss me to the crew?" I shiver.  
"Yeah... I'm sober now... Besides, I want you to myself." He smiles.  
"Alright..." I take off the robe and toss it aside, getting into the plush bed. He climbs in next to me and snuggles the warm sheets and quilt. "You better not do anything perverted."  
"I won't..." He murmurs, already falling asleep.  
I turn to look at his sleeping face. "You're really adorable like this..." I stroke hair out of his eyes, and he purrs happily in his sleep. I, too, slowly fall into that dream-like state, his breathing lulling me into a deep sleep.  
He wraps his arms around me, startling me and waking me up. "James... Stop..."  
He was still asleep, his arm resting on top of me.  
"James! I said to stop! Let me go!"  
He grumbles and shifts so that his arm is between us again, and I roll over to my side, starting to fall asleep on the very edge of the bed. He stretches in his sleep and yawns innocently before I finally am allowed to rest.


End file.
